


L'apprendista Blutbad

by Niky_94



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Apprendista, Blutbad, Nuovo personaggio - Freeform, monroe - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niky_94/pseuds/Niky_94
Summary: E' notte fonda, e Monroe sta dormendo profondamente.All'improvviso, un rumore al piano di sotto lo desta dal suo sonno: qualcuno è entrato in casa. Il Blutbad si precipita ad affrontare l'intruso... una Blutbad di 16 anni sola, spaventata, e completamente ignara della natura della sua condizione.Con il passare del tempo, i due impareranno a fidarsi l'uno dell'altra, e Monroe la prenderà sotto la sua ala, facendone... un'apprendista Blutbad.





	L'apprendista Blutbad

Portland, Oregon. Ore 03.27 di notte. Una fredda, oscura notte di inizio Dicembre.  
Le strade erano deserte, e nessun rumore turbava la quiete del quartiere addormentato. l’asfalto nero riluceva sotto la luce giallastra dei lampioni, bagnato a causa della pioggia caduta nei giorni precedenti.  
Una figura vestita di nero emerse dall’ombra. Si separò dalle tenebre della notte, e scivolò fuori dal bosco, senza un suono. Non si voltò a guardare le fronde degli alberi agitarsi selvaggiamente, scosse da un vento che preannunciava un forte temporale, ma voltò loro le spalle. Attraversò velocemente la strada che separava il bosco dall'ordinata fila di case che sorgevano proprio lì di fronte, osservandole attentamente. Dopo essersi guardata attorno, la misteriosa figura si avvicinò con circospezione ad una delle case, e sollevò lo sguardo sull'edificio. Si trattava di una villetta a due piani,le cui pareti erano state dipinte di un delicato azzurro pastello. Il giardino di fronte alla casa era piccolo e ben curato, e due alberi bassi e spogli piantati ai due lati del vialetto facevano da guardia all'ingresso; i loro rami scuri e nodosi si allungavano in ogni direzione, come artigli pronti a ghermire ogni malcapitato che avesse osato passar loro vicino.   
Dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata nervosa al bosco alle proprie spalle, lo sconosciuto in nero si avvicinò alla porta. Il suo sguardo si soffermò un vetro intarsiato che ornava la parte superiore della porta d’ingresso: diversi stemmi e ghirlande di foglie occupavano gran parte della composizione, ma il centro era stato riservato ad un’unica figura, più grande delle altre. Inizialmente, la figura in nero credette si trattasse dell’immagine di un leone rampante, ma osservando meglio, si rese conto di stare contemplando l’immagine di un lupo, ritto sulle zampe posteriori, gli artigli sfoderati e le fauci spalancate, fiero e minaccioso.  
Lo sconosciuto si ritrasse e si guardò attorno, alla ricerca di una via d’entrata. Scorse una finestra abbastanza bassa sotto al patio, e si affrettò a raggiungerla. Una gomitata, ed il vetro andò in frantumi. I pezzi acuminati caddero sul pavimento, sbriciolandosi con un suono tintinnante. La figura infilò un braccio all’interno del foro creatosi, e lo ingrandì quanto bastava per potervi passare attraverso. Dopodiché si lasciò scivolare all’interno, silenziosa come un ombra. Entrò nel salotto, si avvicinò ad una delle cassettiere e, dopo essersi guardata attorno con circospezione, prese a frugare nei cassetti, alla ricerca di qualcosa di valore con cui riempirsi le tasche.

Monroe stava facendo un bellissimo sogno: si trovava sul palcoscenico della sala del Musikverein, a Vienna, la prestigiosa sala da concerto che ospitava la celeberrima Orchestra Filarmonica viennese. Era da solo, sul palco, insieme al suo violoncello. Dal soffitto, la luce dei riflettori lo inondava con una cascata dorata; la luce si rifletteva sul legno dello strumento, facendone risaltare la lucentezza. La sala, di fonte a lui, era ghermita di spettatori silenziosi, trepidanti di attesa. Tutti trattenevano il respiro, in attesa che il Grande Maestro iniziasse a suonare. Monroe inspirò profondamente, ed avvicinò l'archetto al violoncello, pronto per la sua esibizione. Stava per sfiorare le corde, quando... -   
Un fragore di vetri rotti lo destò dal suo sogno. L'uomo sussultò, spalancando gli occhi castani, e si tirò a sedere di scatto. Rimase immobile, le orecchie tese nel tentativo di capire se i suono che lo aveva svegliato fosse reale. Poi, all'improvviso, sentì uno scricchiolio provenire dal piano inferiore. Monroe non ebbe più dubbi: un intruso in casa. Romani completamente sveglio e più che mai certo di non aver sognato, il Blutbad balzò in piedi.  
Facendo attenzione a non fare rumore, scese le scale, deciso ad affrontare l'ospite inaspettato. Le sue narici si dilatarono, mentre cercava di captare l'odore dello sconosciuto; ruotò il capo e si trasformò, liberando la sua natura Wesen, e lasciando che il suo istinto da cacciatore lo guidasse. Una volta sceso nel salotto, un brivido gli percorse la spina dorsale: la stanza era stata messa sottosopra, i cassetti rovesciati, il loro contenuto sparso dappertutto. In mezzo a quel caos vi era una figura vestita di nero, intenta ad esaminare un orologio da taschino d'oro.  
«EHI!» esclamò Monroe.  
L'intruso sobbalzò e si voltò di scatto, lasciando cadere l'orologio, che sparì nel folto tappeto bianco. Spalancò la bocca e fece un passo indietro, notando gli occhi di Monroe, rossi come tizzoni ardenti.  
L'uomo provò un effimero senso di soddisfazione, ritenendo di averlo intimorito a sufficienza per metterlo in fuga. Non aveva mai amato particolarmente sporcarsi le mani. Ma, all'improvviso, gli occhi dello sconosciuto cambiarono colore, assumendo la stessa tinta vermiglia dei suoi. Un altro Blutbad.  
L'intruso si trasformò e, con un ruggito balzò addosso a Monroe.  
Questi, riscossosi dallo sgomento iniziale, alzò le braccia di scatto, riuscendo a parare l'attacco. Tentò di sferrare un pugno in pieno viso al suo avversario, ma il Blutbad nemico riuscì a scansare il colpo. Con una rapidità sconcertante, sferrò un calcio a Monroe, facendolo cadere sul divano alle sue spalle.  
L'uomo emise un verso strozzato, quando il dolore iniziò a diffondersi, irradiando con violenza dal punto in cui era stato colpito. Ma quello non era il momento di pensare al dolore. Doveva combattere. Doveva difendersi. Doveva difendere la sua casa. Il suo territorio. Balzò in piedi, il sangue che pompava nella sue vene con una tale energia che il Blutbad riusciva ad avvertirlo pulsare all'interno delle orecchie. Con un ringhio, afferrò l'avversario per le spalle e lo scagliò contro la parete.  
L'intruso emise un gemito di dolore, e si accasciò a terra, senza fiato.  
Monroe ringhiò minaccioso «Ed ora,» ansimò «a noi due…» Si avvicinò al Blutbad nemico ed afferrò il cappuccio gli gli copriva il capo, scostandolo bruscamente.   
Ormai sconfitto, lo sconosciuto sollevò gli occhi sull'uomo e si ritrasformò, riassumendo sembianze umane.  
Monroe sobbalzò: ai suoi piedi giaceva una ragazzina dalla palle pallidissima, che non doveva avere più di sedici, diciassette anni. I lunghi capelli castani erano arruffati a causa dello scontro, e i grandi occhi castani lo fissavano, pieni di paura.  
«Ma… Cosa…?»  
«La prego...» mormorò la ragazzina, con voce tremante «La prego, non mi faccia del male...»  
L’uomo fece un passo indietro, sconvolto. «Ma… Tu… Tu sei una...»  
Prima che potesse finire la frase, la sconosciuta balzò in piedi. Corse alla finestra, si gettò attraverso il buco di vetro e corse verso il bosco, sparendo nella notte.


End file.
